This is Where The Fun Begins
This is Where The Fun Begins is the ninth episode of SRorgs: Grenada. Story Previously on...SURVIVOR The final 10 players in the game merged together to create Enn Ael. Immediately two sides began to form as Fendue formed an alliance… And Banner, Ian, Arnold, Shane and Sugar formed an alliance. After Zach went after Shane, he became the target. But it all came down to Sugar to decide whether Zach or Con would leave. Sugar flipped on his original tribemates and sent Zach packing in a 6-4 blindside. 9 are left! Who will be voted out tonight? Night 27 Knowing he was the swing vote Sigar decided to vote out Zach as he thought it was better for his game. He tries to rebuild his relationship with the former Fendue member after blindsiding them. After being on the wrong side of the vote, Gus is worried that Zach ruined his game. Banner is relieved that Zach went but is unsure about how exactly the vote went. Ian also is pleased with Zach’s departure but immediately gets to work on damage control. Day 28 Still unhappy about the vote, Gus blows up at camp and calls for the tribe to get rid of Con. Arnold and Ian both suspect that it is Sugar who denied it. And they are right as Sugar WAS the one who stopped Con from leaving the game as he felt he could use him going forward. Day 29 Ian, looking forward in the game, is trying to find the best way to use his 3 vote-cancelling advantages. Sugar suspects Ian has at least one idol and is worried about him going forward. Ian also thinks Sugar could have an idol and worried about his motives. Day 30 Enn Ael comes to the beach for their second individual immunity challenge, Roshambo. Arnold is the one who eventually wins immunity. Back at camp, talk of tribal begins and ends quickly as Con is the obvious vote. However everyone is paranoid that something more could be going on. Worried about an idol play on Con, Ian and Banner devise a plan to throw a safety on somebody expendable, Ant. At tribal council, everything goes to plan and Con is eliminated 8-1 with Ant being the only other vote. Night 30 After getting a vote, Ant is enraged and blows up at everyone. Banner is very pleased his plan worked and caused paranoia in Ant. Ian was also part of the cause for this blowup, but realizes nobody will know he was part of it since Banner was the one who cast the vote. Banner realizes that Ian knows and worries he could tell Ant. Day 31 The next morning, Sugar reflects on what it means to be in the Final 8. The Enn Ael tribe each get an envelope in the treemail with $500 in it...which means its time for the Survivor Auction. When an advantage is put up everyone in the tribe is interested. Banner, on the other hand, has a different plan to get as many items as possible. After the auction, Ian ends up winning the secret advantage, Ant bids his way out of the challenge and Shane wins a vote steal. Banner also won two items, both advantages in the upcoming challenge. Day 32 The next day it is once again time for an immunity challenge. For the second challenge in a row, Arnold comes away with Immunity. With this immunity he thinks about what to do at this vote. At camp, Sugar gets to work to try and save his Fendue Alliance by blindsiding Shane. Ian (and the majority alliance) however wants to vote off Ant Jake and Gus also try to flip Ian against Shane. With the plan being to vote off Ant, Banner, Shane and Arnold become increasingly worried about an idol play and switch the target to Jake. Ian is persistant that Ant needs to be the one that goes. Chaos continues as Ant tells Shane that he is the target for this vote. Causing the Fendue Three to switch their target from Shane to Ant. With tribal coming soon the vote is still up in the air. Ian thinks he is in the middle and will decide what happens at this tribal council. Finally at an insane tribal council, Shane plays his vote steal on Jake, Ian sides with his original alliance and Jake is eliminated in a 5-2-1 vote. Category:SRorgs: Grenada episodes